wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Wizards vs. Everything
"Wizards vs. Everything" is the 24th episode of season four of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the 103rd of the overall series. It will premier on October 28, 2011. Overview Alex, Justin and Max learn from Professor Crumbs that they must use their wizard powers together to defeat Gorog (From Wizards Vs. Angels 3 Part Saga) and the dark side. But gorog has a secret weapon. He has juliet captive and promises to turn her young if they surrender Summary From the previous episdoe "Get Along Little Zombie". It was revealed that Dexter was an angel of darkness and he stole Felix's wand. He gets Felix to join the dark side and do the in through the outdoor spell. Dexter also reveals that he is Gorog. Gorog leaves Alex, Justin, and Harper trapped on the thirteenth floor while he leaves with Mason, Professor Crumbs and the others. Then they sense Harper is a mortal. She was able to escape through the trash shoot and go back to the lair to contact Max at wizard camp. He flashes himself home and Max and Harper begin looking in spell books for a spell that could get Justin and Alex out. Meanwhile Gorog gets the others to his evil lair which is now in a basement after he lost most of his power from Alex and Justin. He ends up turning Hugh Normous evil. Professor Crumbs warns Mason to keep as far away from Gorog as possible and to think of love which in his case is Alex. Felix catches them and reports it to Gorog. Professor Crumbs pretends to join the darkside to fool Gorog. Gorog has Felix use his wand and creates a black hole in Alex and Harper's apartment. Alex and Justin are now stuck while everything else in the apartment is coming into the black hole. Gorog ends up turning Mason to the darkside and has everyone mine to create a portal to the wizard world. When they are almost there Professor Crumbs says he won't alow it and he takes Felix's wand and switches it with a fake. Felix which everyone thought destroyed Professor Crumbs but he just flashed out to the Russo's lair. When arrives he's in nothing but "Long Johns". He then finds out that Harper knows about wizardry and Harper says that Crumbs just flashed in which revealed it to her. He ends up letting it slide. Professor Crumbs calls Alex and Max says that they could create a black hole in the lair, he could jump in, get Justin and Alex and lead them to safty and out of the apartment. When he does Harper and Professor Crumbs help pull up the rope. Alex, Justin, and Max then go to Gorog's lair to stop him once and for all. When they arrive Gorog was gonna have Felix destroy them but Max reveals that his wand was a fake. Then Mason tries to convince Alex to join the darkside but Justin talks her out of it. Then Gorog reveals that he turned Juliet young and he turned her evil. Juliet ends up getting Justin to join the darkside and then Alex does to for Mason. Max see's that there's no other choice so he does to. Then when Gorog has there wands Alex, Justin, and Max reveal that they tricked him and they destroy him which turns everyone good again. Justin and Juliet get back together after a long time. At the end Alex and Harper move back to her parents house. Alex, Hugh, Felix, and Abercrombie trick Harper into moving back into the basement when Alex says they can all move in until they find there own place. Production Notes Spells *''This group of creatures I devide, come with me and save your hide- Teleports a group of people (and yourself) anywhere. '' *''Gorog always wrecks it make this door an exit- reverse spell to the in through the out door spell. '' *''With this most powerful wand, i bust a hole through the world beyond- Makes pretty big hole in the wall. (First step to creating a wizard world portal). '' *''Black hole open in (Apartment #, location, whatever) darker and wider than the sea- Creates a black hole that is capable of sucking anything that you have in your home. (send a black hole spell) '' *''Roly poly holy moly- Creates a black hole right in the middle of the room (a softer version of the above mentioned spell) can connect with another black hole. '' *''Through these 3 (Last name of maiden family) cry, begone (name of person) vaporize- "Kills" a person. (Must have three wizard siblings to cast). '' Trivia *This episode marks the return of Juliet Van Heusen after leaving in Wizards vs. Werewolves and making her cameo appearance in Moving On. *This marks Gorog's final appearance. *Professor Crumbs (accidentally) reveals magic to Harper. *Professor Crumbs meets Harper. *It is reavealed that 3 wizard siblings can cast powerful spells. (even without the wizard competetion) *Proffessor Crumbs is almost killed. *Juliet returns. (it is unknown if she will stay for the remainder of the season) Cast Main Cast * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle Special Guest Stars *Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback *Bridgit Mendler as Juliet Van Heusen Guest Stars *Ian Abercrombie as Professor Crumbs *John Rubinstein as Gorog *Frank Pacheco as Felix *Fred Stroller as Dexter *Josh Sussman as Hugh Normous *Christopher Gouglas Reed as Ogre Co-Stars *Marcus Alexander Hart as Abercrombie Zombie thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|right Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes